kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kuroshitsuji Wiki
General Layout Links and Images *File:Wiki.png *File:Favicon.ico *File:Header button.png *File:Wikia logo.png *File:Search.png *MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar *MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox *MediaWiki:Monaco.css *MediaWiki:Common.css *MediaWiki:Edittools *MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage *MediaWiki:Pagetitle *MediaWiki:Mainpage *MediaWiki:Tagline *Project:About *MediaWiki:About *MediaWiki:Aboutsite *MediaWiki:Description *Category:Candidates_for_deletion ---- Random Image I've extended the width of the random image. However, there is now a portion of empty space right next to it and below the Template:Language. Any ideas of what could be there? --C. Phantom (Talk) You said you were working on making the poll results collapsible right? If you do, it looks like they'll be about the same size. SereneChaos 22:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) That's true but unfortunately, somehow the collapsible table source code is not working. I tried it out and they have everything except for a show/hide button which is crucial here. For instance, this is the source code for a collapsible table (click the source code button to see it): The outcome supposed to have a show/hide button right next to the header as shown on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Table#Collapsible_tables. --C. Phantom (Talk) |style="width:50%; text-align:center;"| |} That didn't work, did it? I copy and pasted the code from here, so why wouldn't it work? :/ SereneChaos 16:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I asked what we needed to do to make a collapsible table here. Apparently we need to edit the MediaWiki CSS to enable collapsible tables. SereneChaos 20:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I tried editing the MediaWiki:Common.js and the MediaWiki:Common.css, but it didn't work and I have no idea what I'm doing ^^; SereneChaos 20:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I've checked both pages and saw that you added the links. I don't know why it doesn't work right now but I'll try the alternative option, that is the dev wiki. I'll try adding this code and see if it works: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide/code.js --C. Phantom (Talk) Actually, it didn't work out. The showhide code messed up the rest so I didn't save. I don't know what I'm doing either. --C. Phantom (Talk) We could put a link to Poll Results instead? SereneChaos 21:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) That's brilliant. We should do that since there's no other choice right now. --C. Phantom (Talk) Wait, they started working?! I'm so confused. -.- I'll try to see if I can make it work on the homepage. SereneChaos 17:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I put the results back on the page. SereneChaos 17:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) So... It worked all of a sudden. Then there'll be no more need for Template:Results of the Previous Poll. I'll go ahead and delete it. --C. Phantom (Talk) Template:Character I noticed that there was no template for the characters so I made one based on the customized infobox on the Undertaker page, it's here Template:Character. It's not bad, but not all of the categories apply to all characters (ie. "Aliases" apply only to a few characters) and shouldn't take up room on their page if they don't apply (ie. the infobox, image, and lack of text make Jeremy Rathbone's page look cramped. More infobox would make the problem worse). Is there a way to make a category appear only if text is inputted? I'm not a good coder, so I have no idea if that is possible or how to do that. SereneChaos 17:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) There is a way to make a template, witch fit to every character: if you use "if" blank field (?) will be invisible. and if you fill (?) this field it will be visible. if you want to, i can help you with it :) i had to do the same thing on my wiki :) our templates looks the same (i hope, that you're not angry because of it). so, you know where you can find me :) [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|'☆']] 17:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind at all if you copy anything! ^^ I copy and translated (Google translate is my friend =*) the coding from your character template (I hope you don't mind! ^^;). I still need to edit it some more though and make sure all the correct fields are listed. SereneChaos 19:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind ;) Friends are to help each other. If i find a way to hide kanji and rimanji in templete I'll tell you about it as soon, as it's possible :) [[User:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[User_talk:Minitsunade|'☆']] 19:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! =D SereneChaos 19:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ive recently made the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Character Template (Standard) for the characters so this is resolved. --C. Phantom (Talk) 23:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Random Image In order to make space on the home page, I opt for the removal of the Random Image section since it's basically useless and we already have a link of Random Character on our sidebar. --C. Phantom (Talk) 23:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) That's true, it has become useless and neglected. It also adds a lot of otherwise unused images to the wiki. If we do decide to delete it, can we leave the template for a while so I can find all the images that are used in it and delete them? SereneChaos 00:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't use it either. Hey, if you guys do delete it, can we replace it with like a Featured Quote of the Month. There are some really cool quotes and it'll be awesome if we can feature it on the main page. Also, with that, we have something else to vote for besides the poll and Featured Article of the Month. If you guys agree, I wanna make the template for it and everything! MasterLau 00:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll wait until you find all the images and delete them. Although, if you want, I'll delete them for you. And Lau, I like the Featured Quote of the Month idea in replacement of the Random Image. If you need some help with the template, feel free to ask. However, we'll have to wait for SereneChaos's approval as the other admin. --C. Phantom (Talk) 00:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea. ^^ Oh, and I just wanted to look through them all while deleting them to see what licensing they have and if they were used anywhere else. SereneChaos 22:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay, ok. Meh, right now, I'm just taking quotes from the Kidnapping Arc (so for the next month we can vote for quotes from the Jack the Ripper Arc... yadda yadda). Here are some that you guys can choose from to be put on the homepage right away (I usually choose some that has meaning and are not just one-sentence): "How many times has this ring witnessed the death of its master? Grandfather... Father... and then... Undoubtedly, I will also become sick and pass away with this ring. How many times has it heard the pain of death? When I close my eyes, I can hear them... those screams." - Ciel Phantomhive OR "I have no interest in currency made by human hands. For I am a demon and a butler. As long as the young master has the sign of the "contract", I am his faithful servant. "Sacrifice". "Desire". And thus, I am bound to my master through the "Contract". Until the time when his soul becomes mine." - Sebastian Michaelis Whatever you don't pick can always be next month's quote :) MasterLau 01:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Both are good but I like the first one a bit more. --C. Phantom (Talk) 01:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty! I'll just make it right away since I really just want to cover up that empty spot in the main page. MasterLau 01:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Umm, the quote section turned out pretty short. We need sumthin' else on the main page. Any ideas, haha. There's always could be a Featured Chapter, a Featured Image, a Featured... something. MasterLau 02:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Are the quotes going to be from both the anime and manga? And should we use the official translations? Oh, and we could include an image from when the quote is given to take up more room. SereneChaos 02:14, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I guess it can be from the manga and anime although I don't remember much from the anime (gotta steal some quotes from the anime characters' pages). Yeah yeah, official translations! Although, where do you get that? And that's a good idea, Serene-chan! We should include an image! I'll do it ASAP but first what size should the picture be? MasterLau 02:18, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I gotta go right now :( so I'll upload the pic later. Don't feel forced to do this but if you wanna go ahead and crop and upload the pic of the quote, you can go here: http://www.mangareader.net/102-2011-40/kuroshitsuji/chapter-2.html or http://www.mangareader.net/102-2011-41/kuroshitsuji/chapter-2.html See ya soon!! MasterLau 02:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can get official anime translations here or here, but I think you need to be from the US or Canada. Manga wise, you need to have the English volumes. If you don't have them, I do so you can ask me any quote (up to volume 6). ^-^ Overall, the manga translations are pretty similar to what you find online, Yen Press just makes it seem more British. Sure, I can make it. =) SereneChaos 02:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, thanks! Although, I don't have the English volumes :( I'll be sure to ask you for translations (up to volume 6 that is). The main page is lookin' good for now. MasterLau 01:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem. ^^ I'll change the quote so you can see some of the difference. SereneChaos 01:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my God, you're right! This sounds more sophisticated! I like it better with the official translations! Thanks! MasterLau 01:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Forums Perhaps its time to add another topic besides watercooler help desk and administrative requests on the forums. The next one should be improvements and issues. We need a place that whenever we have an idea to improve this wiki or to address an issue, well have a rightful place to go to besides making a blog post for each one. Blog posts usually get old and neglected after a while but with a forum it lasts. Furthermore we can discuss whats the next slider on the main page is and so on. --C. Phantom (Talk) 02:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea, but how do you make a new forum category? SereneChaos Ill handle it but you basically put Forum:and some title here (similar to how you make a template page). Then you make its page and info. --C. Phantom (Talk) 00:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) It's finished here. --C. Phantom (Talk) 01:21, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Article Banner So anyone has any ideas how to make more article banners cuz it's getting kind of repetitive and we should show more characters like Grell Sutcliff, Undertaker, LAU, etc. There was one article banner that linked to one chapter and that was it :( Wow, you've got good timing, I was actually experimented with making some about a week ago. But I defiantly need practice. =P I was thinking of doing one for each chapter's cover, but I probably won't start until I get good at it. SereneChaos 02:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, good timing, eh? What do you do to make it? Do you need any help? You pretty much only need to crop an image (possibly scale it, although I try to avoid doing that) and add text. Picking a color for the text has been the hard part because you need to pick a similar color to the image, but if it's to similar you can't see it. I'm not sure what font is used on the banners; the closes I've been able to find in Perpetua Bold. You could probably make them in MS Paint, but I think it's easier to try multiple different things in GIMP (a free image editing program). I could probably use some help, so if you feel like experimenting, go right ahead! =D SereneChaos 02:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks! Do you have to register for GIMP? I'll try my best to help starting tomorrow, and I'll show you my results as soon as possible! :D Lauuul what's with the emphasis of Lau's name hm?? >:D This sounds fun, I might join in making some banners if my laptop allows me to :) Edit: Actually no I can't, my laptop won't let me download GIMP T.T --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope, you just have to download. =) Tsumi, it sounds like your laptop is paranoid. But that's probably a good thing. xD I tried making this Grell one, but I'm not sure I like the words. :/ SereneChaos 01:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Clap, clap, clap, clap, Serene-chan. The Grell one looks amazing. Period. I have no problem with the font, haha. @Tsumi-chan, lauuuul, so you catch on quick! I love the devil face you always make: >:D Hahaha, it reminds me of my face when I'm about to blackmail someone~ And hahaha, sorry about your paranoid laptop. I dunno if I could use GIMP but I'll try my best. Keep it up, Serene-chan! Serene, that Grell one was awesome! Keep up the good job :D and @Lau, lauul yah I love making those devil faces too >:D It also reminds me of the face I make when I'm planning something evil... and then my friends are like... "Oh no... be careful guys, she's planning something again..." xD >:D Mwahaha ok I'll stop xD Yeh, my laptop is paranoid T.T --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I made another batch yesterday and uploaded them today. I tried experimenting more with effects, like blurring the Monthly GFantasy one and lightening part of the Undertaker one. I probably won't make one for every chapter, only the ones that have title pages that are easy to work with. SereneChaos 01:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) WOW you are so awesome Serene! They look so good :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:43, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks =) Any suggestions for improvement? SereneChaos 02:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Nah, not for now, they look perfect. Don't worry :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Good job Serene. --C. Phantom (Talk) 01:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, I saw the Lau and the other article banners! It looks so freakin' awesome!! @King Phantom, lol, no enthusiasm, huh? :P Do it like me and Tsumi: WOW, GOOD JOB, SERENE!!! Featured Quote Serene-chan (or anyone with the official translations), can you find the proper translations for current featured quote of the month of October? Done, although I changed "devil" to "demon" since both are correct translations, but we use demon. SereneChaos 18:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Empty Space! Now with the twitter thingymajig, there's an empty space right next to it and below the poll. Should we cover that up with something? I personally don't think it needs to be covered but we could if we want :) But what though? :P --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Meh, cuz when me and C. Phantom finish editing the header, the left column will be even longer and so will the empty space. I have no idea what to put there. My brain doesn't work after about 7 p.m... Contents Just trying to clear up some space in the main page and umm, does anyone actually use the Contents box? Cuz I don't. The expanded navigation basically covers it all so I opt for the removal of it. I don't use the Contents box either :S I don't mind if you remove it... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yesh! Imma remove it. Hopefully the admins wouldn't mind either. But they're pretty chill so meh :D Error On the welcome section of the main page, why is there an Error: Missing wrapper thing? I noticed that too. I've asked C. Phantom about it since it seems to have to do with the image map at the beginning and I don't even know what an image map is. ^-^; SereneChaos 21:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Its affecting other wikis with imagemaps too. I did a minor change which seemed to fix it for now. }} 23:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh good, good, it's fixed :D And I'm glad I'm not the only one who don't know what an imagemap is haha~ Ooh I noticed that too :P But I didn't mention it coz I thought it was just my laptop giving me hallucinations xD xD xD glad it's fixed now :P Hahaha, whenever you mention your paranoid laptop, Tsumi, it makes me crack up xD Like Just a random question but what happened to the Facebook like button for the wiki?? It disappeared and we proudly had like 337 likes or so! They're not on other articles either :/ Wikia took it down because they're going to re-add it to the new navigation. SereneChaos 02:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks for informing meh!! Role-Play wiki SnapeFan1, the admin of the new Black Butler Roleplay wiki, contacted me today asking for me to link to her wiki and she'll link here. I agreed. How should we link to her wiki, on the main page, navigation, comunity messages, etc? SereneChaos 02:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Community messages cuz on the main page may require a diff template/section and stuff so it may be more of a pain IMO. What Lau said :D Or maybe Navigation... I dunno :P 02:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) User of the Month Hey guys! I ripped off this wiki's idea was ''inspired by this wiki's idea of nominating users monthly for a Kuroshitsuji Wiki community award. Basically, ppl nominate and vote on a user that they think deserve the award. Then, the user with the most votes earns the award and is shown on the mainpage. The user also gets a userbox that states that they won the User of the Month award yadda yadda. I think it's a pretty fly idea! It encourages editors to work hard to try to get the award. However, the wiki that I was inspired from had that you can only receive the award once a year. But I don't think we have enough active editors to last for 12 months. Sooo, we should spice it up a bit and make a theme for each month. Like for example, this month's theme could be for the funniest User of the Month. Or the craziest User of the Month. Or the most helpful User of the Month. Or the numba 1 fan of Sebby of the month (we all know who wins that lol). Or if you guys want we can stick to the plain theme of User of the Month (means your dedicated and your edits are aweshum and stuff) and editors here can maybe be nominated more than once for the same exact award (which imo takes the fun out of it). I think this would be aweshum and fun to participate in! (Oh, and one more thing, the user of the month is said to cannot be an admin cuz you know it's kinda cheating cuz an admin can nominate his or herself and no one can really fight against that haha. And also, admins are already dedicated and helpful and stuff cuz well they're admins xD So sorry doggy and Serene!) Hmm... I vote no. :/ I've seen stuff like this backfire very badly. User of the Months tend to work best on large wikis with so many users that not everyone knows each other and where they wouldn't run out of users to feature very quickly. Without C. Phantom and I, you only have 8 really active users. So that means only 8 months of users if you don't repeat. User of the Months are used as a way to strengthen the community. We already have a really strong community, so I don't think it's very necessary. It will just be another thing that will need continual updates. Unless Kuro grows as large as the Big Three and our editor count grows with it, I don't think it will be necessary anytime soon. Sorry to be so negative about it, I just see a lot of potential problems and more cons than pros. Although this has sparked an idea... *goes to think and plan a potential event* SereneChaos 01:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ooh yeh another wikia I'm on, there's also the User of the Month thing, but I'm so sorry Onii-chan, I think I'm gonna have to agree with Serene here. That sort of thing works with a larger community and we'll repeat ourselves eventually. But I'm not entirely against this idea though - maybe we could do this at the end of every year so like once a year. That could be fun :D 02:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Aww, ok then. Hey, i respect your honesty for reals. I just really want something fun! Hmm, I wanna attract more editors but how... @Tsumi, I like the end of the year thingy. hey it's almost the end of 2011 so why not do the annual thing? That will be fun! Genius sis lol. Hehe ok sure we can do that ;D Aww thanks! 04:40, December 28, 2011 (UTC) You took my idea! xD I was thinking some kind of "The Best of 2011" awards or something. Like best chapter, biggest reveal, etc. and have a category about users. SereneChaos 20:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL you have to be quicker Serene >:D (oooh, I haven't done this devil face for a long time, have I? XD) yeh sure! When do you want to start though? There's only approx 2 - 3 days left before it's 2012 :O 00:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki navigation Shouldn't we add Doll to the wiki navigation, too? Yea just did that now. -- }} 00:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) FUNimation Giveaway I apologise if this isn't the best talk page to discuss about this matter. o_o;; Anyway, the Funimation Giveaway is apparently over and the winners have received their prizes, so I suppose we can take down the slider for it on the front page/home page. Any negative opinions? Do tell. Nyanyanyanyanyan! \(^u^)/ 15:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) My bad, forgot about that. ^-^; I've been behind on the sliders for awhile. I switched it out for Charles Grey and also (finally) changed the featured article. If you have suggestions for other pages to feature, you can suggest them here. I always need more suggestions, so please suggest some! =D SereneChaos 16:46, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Quote Template You guys dig the new switch thingy with Ciel and Snake? :D Soda aweshum, eh? I'll try to do this more often with the quotes! Weston College Does anyone perchance know of a good reference picture or two of each of the the P4 from the Weston College arc? My apologies if I have posted this here in error. Akane666 (talk) 01:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Akane Reapers I was watching Supernatural the other day, and just thought of thsi question- What does a reaper's true form look like? Do they really look human? In SPN, they don't (in true form) and I was just wondering on if any of this had been discussed in the manga. I hate to say it, but I'm not very caught up on it. 01:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC)becgracenet Indonesian Link Can you add the id: link please? --TrueGuy (talk) 09:53, July 12, 2018 (UTC)